I Wouldn't Call Him Endearing
by RobinWayne
Summary: AU Klaine, takes place in S2. Prompt: There's a student at Dalton who has a huge crush on Blaine. When Kurt transfers and he sees the two getting close, he gets jealous does what he can to sabotage Kurt - he tries to make him look bad so Blaine will stay away from him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. I also do not own anything that I might of subconsciously ribbed off.

AN: I wrote this in an afternoon. I was bored and I didn't have internet so… sorry. My OC in this does things that no one should do to get someone interested in them. Also in this fic Dalton is only about 45 minutes from McKinley. This is unbeta'd. Last Note: My OC's name comes from what my parents were going to name me if I was a boy… They had an odd sense of humor.

Prompt: There's a freshman at Dalton who has a huge crush on Blaine. When Kurt transfers and he sees the two getting close, he gets jealous does what he can to sabotage Kurt - he tries to make him look bad so Blaine will stay away from him.

* * *

_Buford Ashford Bradford was a guy that worked hard to get what he wanted, no matter who or what is was that was in his way. Ash wasn't a stalker per say, but he did know he was tip toeing that line when it came to one Blaine Anderson. But could he really help it? I mean really, you've seen the boy, Blaine is handsome and charming and just… perfect. And Ash had to date him, so he did what any dedicated crush would do… he changed to fit into Blaine's life._

_It was simple to start off with; he put away his more odd music like the Star Wars theme music and Weird Al Albums and started listening to only Top 40s. He put away his RenFaire costume but took up fencing, something he was already good at with all his cosplay. He traded his PC World for magazines about … football. He convinced his parents that it was time to cut off his shoulder length wavy hair for something more in style and discreet. He even joined the Warbler's even though he much preferred the piano club to it. He was even able to become friends with Jeff and Nick before summer hit so he could go on the same outings as Blaine. He even missed the family vacation to Hawaii to go to Blaine's 4__th__of July party. But it would be worth it. Because Blaine would notice him and fall in love with him and they'd have babies and it would be perfect._

* * *

Ash woke up early one September morning and lay in bed thinking, _'It's only been nine months Ash, Blaine has noticed you and you talk to him without others around. Just a few more months of this and you'll have yourself a boyfriend. Blaine is perfect and you're perfect for him. Just a few more months Ash, just a few more'_

"Hey Ash! Wake up, we're going to get breakfast!" Jeff yelled as he exited there in suite bathroom.

Ash sat up and smiled at Jeff, "Yea yea, I'm up. Just let me change and I'll be good to go." He grabbed his clothes and entered the steamy bathroom. _'That's right Ash, Blaine will be yours soon.'_

Ash sighed as he at his muffin and plain coffee. Ash used to drink all sorts of frothy flavored coffee but after he found out Blaine drank a drip, things had to change. Breakfast was going by slowly, of course that could have been because Blaine wasn't there. "Where's Blaine this morning? Did he sleep through his alarm?"

"He's practicing for the performance this afternoon. Said something about not disappointing Katy this morning." David said from one end of the table.

Ash nodded and smiled at his muffin as he lost himself in daydreams of Blaine singing Teenage Dream to him.

* * *

The rest of the morning passes in a hazy dreamy blur for Ash, he got called out in his two classes before the performance for not paying attention but he couldn't help it. Thinking about Blaine singing did that to him and he couldn't wait for his one class with Blaine at the end of the day.

Ash got to the Senior Commons before any of the other Warblers, this was it. He could just feel it in the air. Blaine was going to ask him out and it would be perfect and they would be the power couple of the school. The room quickly filled with other students, Ash's smile faltered when he notices Blaine wasn't there yet. The rest of the Warbler's were in place and they were now running late. _'Where is Blaine? Did something happen to him? Oh god… is he hurt somewhere and all alone and thinking about me as he lays there dying?'_ Ash was about to suggest a search party for Blaine when he burst through the doors. Ash grinned as he looked at the smile on Blaine's face. '_He must of wanted to make an entrance to surprise me, that is so like Blaine. '_

Ash's smile dropped when Blaine turned around to talk to some tall boy not wearing a uniform. They're… holding hands. '_That boy can't hold hands with Blaine! Blaine is mine!_' Ash glared at the boy as Blaine stroked his jacket; he quickly smiled when Blaine turned around and started signing. It's forced and it hurt and _oh god_ Ash could feel the tears building up behind his eyes as Blaine sang at the boy. It's not fair! That boy just waltzes in and tries to steal Blaine away from Ash when he's been working at this for **NINE MONTHS.**The song ended and Ash was barely suppressing his glare at that sickly looking boy, he heard some of the Warbler's around him talking, congratulating each other and something about a spy that came to… _'Wait a second, he's the spy! He doesn't have a chance with Blaine after doing something so dishonest like that!'_ Ash stood up straighter and smiled, he noticed Wes, David and Blaine were missing along with that spy but they must have been escorting him off school premises. Ash would have to make sure to talk to Blaine about the stupid silly spy in class later.

* * *

Ash glanced at the clock in the classroom for the tenth time in the last two minutes. There was only fifteen minutes left in class and Blaine had yet to show up. He saw Blaine at lunch but he seemed preoccupied with his cell phone, he tried to sly-ly read over Blaine's shoulder while he was passing but all that he saw was the word Courage. Ash tried to focus but… Blaine wasn't here and this is the one teacher that gave detentions for having your cell phone out. Usually it's a blessing that there's no other Warbler's in their AP French class but right now Ash wants someone to fill him in on _what is happening and where the hell Blaine is._

Ash slammed his dorm room door close after he left dinner early. _'That good for nothing lying spy is fucking with my chances with Blaine. He met Blaine TODAY what gives him the right to text Blaine about HIS problems. Blaine doesn't need that stress, he needs someone to take care of him and to cater to his every whim! Someone like ME! Not that… that…'_"ARGH!" Ash screamed into his pillow. It was going through all of school how Blaine had left in the middle of his fifth period class because of some text from that **spy**. Something happened to the good for nothing **spy** at his own school and Blaine **had** to go to make sure he was ok. Heaven forbad the **spy**doesn't interrupt their lives or projects that Blaine was **suppose** to be working on with Ash. Oh no, that would make life to hard on the poor little **spy.**

Jeff poked his head in and asked, "Hey Ash, you want to watch some James Bond with us? Blaine said he was in the mood and-" Jeff shut the door quickly as Ash threw a pillow at him, "OK! Maybe next time."

'_That spy isn't going to steal what is mine. What I've worked so hard to get. And if he tries he will regret the day he was born.'_ Ash thought before starting his homework.

* * *

"Hey have you guys seen Blaine? I was hoping we could work on our French project?" Ash asked the group of Warblers.

Wes smiled and shook his head before saying, "He's out."

"Out? Out where? He never leaves Dalton with the rest of us."

"He's taking Kurt to see Rent and then maybe dinner but he kept saying it was not a date." David remarked.

"He doth protest a bit much," Jeff added.

"Oh… he's out with that **spy** again. I'll just talk to him tomorrow about it."

"The **endearing**spy, and I wouldn't count on that." David said before Ash can leave the room.

Ash turned to reface the Warblers, one hand clenched behind his back, "And why would you say that David?" He asked in a falsely cheery voice.

David looked at Wes before saying, "He asked me to cover for him with bed checks tonight, spending the night at Kurt's so they can hit up the mall tomorrow."

Ash's smile wavered for a moment before he tilted his head, "Good to know. I'll text him to see when we can get together to finish this project that's a quarter of our grade." Ash turned around and stalked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Ash yelled as he walks up to the dinner table, "Is Blaine running late? He usually beats me here."

"He took Kurt out for dinner to met one of his friends; he'll be back before lights out." Jeff said in-between bites of pasta.

"Of course, out with the **spy** again." Ash forced out as he dropped his plate onto the table, almost spilling the food.

"The **endearing** spy" Wes commented as he sat down next to Ash.

* * *

"Hey, what's all the commotion this morning?" Ash asked as he sat down next to Nick.

"New kid." Nick said.

"Oh… did Blaine get roped into showing him around because he's the Warbler's lead again?" Ash took a slip of his coffee.

"I heard he volunteered." Thad said.

"I heard he had a good reason to volunteer." Jeff smiled ominously.

"What do you mean a good reason" Ash began to ask.

"Morning Warblers!" Blaine yelled as he runs up to the table with someone hiding behind him, "I want to introduce you to Dalton's newest student…." Blaine stepeds aside "Kurt Hummel"

'_The __**Spy**__!'_Ash thought as Kurt waved at everyone at the table.

"It's nice to meet you all; Blaine's said so many nice things about everyone." Kurt said with a soft airy voice.

The roar of welcome from the other Warblers was unheard to Ash as he starts to plan Kurt's downfall.

* * *

'_This will work'_ Ash thought as he spotted Kurt in the hallways, "Hey Kurt! Wait up."

Kurt stopped in the hallway and smiled at Ash, "Hey, it's Ash right? I'm so excited to meet you, Blaine mentioned that we all have French together now."

"Did he? Well, that was… nice of him. Anyways, I figured as this is your first FULL day at Dalton you might like a pick-me-up." He hands Kurt a small box and grinned at Kurt's shocked expression.

"Is this Swedish Chocolate? Oh this looks so good but I can't take this." Kurt said trying to hand back the candy.

"It's no biggie Kurt, my dad does business all the time over there and honestly I'm not a big chocolate fan." Ash remarked as they got closer to Kurt's fifth period English class.

"Oh well thank you!" Kurt said and briefly hugged Ash, "I don't know if I'll be able to eat all of these to be honest, have to watch my figure."

Ash nodded as if he could understand, "I'm sure there's someone in your next class that likes chocolate that you could share them with."

Kurt paused for a moment before his smile widened "I might sit next to someone that's a big fan of chocolate; I'll have to offer him some."

Ash slapped Kurt on the back making him flinch a little, "I knew you'd think of someone." He left Kurt at the door to his next class.

* * *

Ash walked slowly past Blaine's dorm, luckily no one was around to see him stop to listen.

"Oh god Blaine! I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't know you were allergic to coconut. I didn't even know they put coconut in fancy chocolate like that." Kurt pleaded.

"It's fine Kurt, I had my epi-pen on me so not too much damage done. And I should of asked, this isn't the first time it's happened, I swear."

"I am **so** sorry Blaine, you must hate me. I almost **killed** you."

"Kurt it's ok, I'm fine. No one died, it was an honest mistake."

Ash glared at the door a little, ok so his plan didn't quiet go the way he wanted it to but it had caused ripples between Kurt and Blaine.

Ash began to walk away when he heard "I'm so sorry Blaine. So so sorry. If there's anything I could do to make this up to you." He paused waiting for Blaine's answer.

"Well, I am kind of chilly and lonely in bed by myself, think you could lay down with me and watch a movie." Ash's jaw dropped as he stared at the door.

"If that's what you want Mr. Anderson than I suppose I could help you." Kurt responded in a flirty tone.

'_I need something more drastic.'_

* * *

"Hey Ash, how's it going?" Kurt asked as he sits down next to him in their French class.

"Oh everything's fine, dandy. How about you? Settling in alright?" Ash said hoping Kurt will get to the point before Blaine came in, it took him a few days to learn how to jam Blaine's locker shut.

"Oh yes, everything fine, well I need to pick an afterschool sport but I really don't know what. I was hoping Dalton had a cheerleading team since I was on ours back at McKinley but…" Kurt sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Now I'm tied between cross country and gymnastics."

"That's two very different teams, have you ever been on either of them?" Ash asked as he looks at the door quickly.

"No but I'm used to running from the bullies at school and I didn't think gymnastics could be all that different from what Sue would make us do."

"I know the gymnastics meets are the same time as the fencing matches." Ash casually mentioned.

"They are? Oh well… honestly I think cross country would be better, I think I'll try out for that."

"Cool, plus you know Blaine has a thing for runners."

"He does?" Kurt said sitting up straighter.

"Oh yea," Ash lied, "loves going to the races, you'll probably see him at one if you make the team."

"Yes… I will have ... I'll talk to the coach today" Kurt said as he grins widely, he places a hand on top of Ash's hand, "Thanks for helping me figure that out."

"No problem Kurt, it's my pleasure."

* * *

It took awhile to get the conversation to where Ash wanted it but once it was there he had to bite his lip to keep from smiling.

"What do you mean you think running is a stupid sport?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I'm just saying there's not much to it. Don't get me wrong its impressive guys can run for that long but… it's running, nothing hard about that. It's a mindless sport; now fencing on the other hand." Blaine said casually over lunch in the cafeteria.

"**EXCUSE ME**, nothing hard? And fencing is oh so much harder? Well I will tell you what when you can run 9 miles in 45 minutes than we'll talk." Kurt grabbed his tray and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Blaine turned to the rest of the Warbler's table, "Anyone know what's with Kurt?"

Jeff leaned closer towards Blaine, "Kurt's on the Cross Country team, he's actually one of the best in a long time I heard the coach say."

Blaine dropped his head onto the table, "Last he told me he was going for the gymnastic team. Urgh."

Wes patted Blaine on the shoulder.

* * *

Ash was relaxing and doing homework in the commons with some of the Warbler's when Jeff ran in.

"Everyone be quiet, I just heard Blaine and Kurt come in." Jeff yelled and they all quiet down.

"…really didn't expect you to come to my meet, it means a lot to me. And you didn't have to get me flowers." Kurt said with a cheerful tilt to his voice.

"I wanted to Kurt, I know I said some stupid stuff earlier in the week and I can't stand for you to be mad at me." Blaine said, barely being heard by the Warbler's because of how soft he spoke.

"I can't stay mad at you Blaine… would you mind helping me up to my room? I think I almost pulled something in that last mile. And I really Ahh! **Blaine!** Put me down!"

"No can do Kurt, don't want you to hurt yourself, I heard that there's a big meet at the end of the month." Blaine said as heavy footsteps are heard going up the stairs.

Ash's pencil snaps from how hard he's gripping it. _'That's fine, they can make up over this… I'll just have to find something better.'_

* * *

Kurt looked around hastily before he tapped on Ash's door, "Hey Ash, can I speak to you for a moment privately?"

Ash grinned and invited Kurt into his dorm room, "What can I help you with Kurt?"

"Well, you know how Blaine's having that get together at his house this weekend?" Ash nodded in response, "Well, I'm not too sure what to wear, I've never met his parents and I want to make a good impression." Kurt asked while he wrings his hands together.

"Ohm that's a toughie." Ash said and he sat on his bed and pretended to think, "I think you'd be best in what you usually wear on the weekends, it's fancy enough to impress Mrs. Anderson that you know what to wear."

Kurt bit his lip hesitantly, "Are you sure it wouldn't be too… in their face? You know about me being gay."

Ash waved a hand unconcerned, "I'm sure it will be no biggie Kurt, Blaine's gay and a quarter of his friends are gay so I doubt it'd bother them." Kurt still looked unconvinced so Ash brought out the big guns, "And I know I heard Blaine mention how much he loves those red skinny jeans of yours."

"I… I do look pretty fabulous in my outfits." Kurt nodded to himself as he started to plan different outfits, "I'm gonna go see what I can throw together, thanks again Ash!"

"No problem Kurt, no problem at all." Ash said as he pushed Kurt out the door.

* * *

Ash had left the annual Anderson Christmas Party early. As much as he wanted to suck up to Blaine's parents he didn't want to get back to Dalton after Kurt and Blaine. He was silently playing Solitaire on his IPod when he heard the slam of their hallway being closed.

Kurt sounded a bit miffed while he said, "I don't understand what the big deal is Blaine? Everyone thought I looked nice including"

"Kurt, keep quiet until we get back to my dorm. Wes will be gone and then we can discuss… this." Blaine replied. It's not even thirty seconds later when Ash hears Blaine's dorm slammed shut. "For Christ sake Kurt! I asked you to dress appropriately! If you didn't know what that meant you should of asked?"

"What are you talking about this is appropriate for a Christmas Party? It's festive. And your mother loved it!" Kurt shouted back.

"Of course my mother loved it! Because it was driving my Father insane! He doesn't accept me and you show up wearing this? I… Kurt I love how you dress but with this I won't be surprised if my dad wants to transfer me again."

"He… He wouldn't. This isn't even that outrageous of an outfit." Ash had to lean closer to the wall to hear Kurt speak.

"Kurt you don't understand, your dad loves you, Carole loves you, New Directions loves you. Me? I have Dalton and that's it. My parents are together because it would look bad for them to get a divorce; I'm in a boarding school when I live not even ten minutes away because my parents don't want me at home. I usually spend breaks with friends because of how awful my home life is. And… And you show up in a Woman's sweater and those jeans. They can send me back to Lincoln; they're only paying for me to be at Dalton so I don't embarrass them and this." Blaine's voice cracked, "This is going to count as me embarrassing them. I can't go back Kurt, I can't. They… Kurt, what they did to me put me in the hospital for three months. Three months with nothing but nurses and doctors checking on me. " Blaine broke off into tears as he ran out of steam.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt stuttered as Ash hears him rushing to the other side of the room, probably to Blaine, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't know. I just… I wanted to impress your parents and look nice and. Oh god I'm so sorry Blaine. Is there… can I… I don't know what to do Blaine. I'm so so sorry."

"I don't want you to change Kurt, I don't. I love everything about you. And I'm hoping that the conversation I heard you having with my dad's boss about cars evens everything out." Blaine said sounding weary, "I just… I don't understand why you didn't ask me."

"I…" Kurt cleared his throat, "I asked around, I didn't want you to know I was freaking out about meeting your parents. Everyone said to dress nice and… there um might have been a comment about how much you like me in my red skinnys so I thought…" Kurt continued quieter sounding defeated, "I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone. Impress your parents and g-get you to **notice** me."

"Kurt what are you talking about, I always notice you. Have seen we first met." Blaine stated.

"Not notice me, Blaine. I wanted; I want you to look at me more than how you look at your friends. I… I was hoping you would maybe… check me out and… I'm sorry Blaine, I keep trying so hard to get you to like me but nothing works in my favor." Ash could hear Kurt's breath catch before he continued, "I lov… I like you so much Blaine and you don't notice and every time I try to get you to notice me something horrible happens like we get into a fight or I spill something on you or I screw something up and I'm sorry Blaine, I'm so **so** so sorry. I don't deserve a friend like you, and I understand why you don't see me that way. I didn't mean to cause you so many problems." Ash could hear Kurt sobbing now, "I'll just leave you alone"

Ash took a moment to pat himself on his back, it took a few months but he did it. That **spy** was out of the picture now, for good.

"Kurt, wait."Ash froze on his bed and turned to gawk at the wall, what the hell could Blaine want to say to him now? "Kurt, I… please stop crying Kurt." Ash heard Kurt sniffle and placed his ear against the wall to hear clearer. "Kurt, there's a moment when you say to yourself, oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever. Meeting you on those stairs was the moment for me… about you. You move me Kurt. And I… You're worth all of it Kurt. Even if I have to go to Lincoln it'd be worth it to have you."

Ash can hear Kurt's half-gasp before it go cut off by something. A second later there's a thump against Blaine's door.

A breathless Kurt sighed "Oh Blaine." And then there were soft moans and another thump against the door. Ash stared at the wall in horror as he heard Kurt try to catch his breath as the noise of Blaine attacking him fill the room, "Come to McKinley Blaine, y-you can stay with my family. I'll come with you. I'd follow you anywhere Blaine."

'_No, no this wasn't how it was suppose to work! Blaine was suppose to__**hate**__him not want to date him. Blaine didn't belong to that__**spy**__. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't.'_

Ash could hear Blaine sigh before saying, "If it comes to that I'll take you up on that, but let's hope it doesn't." Blaine's voice became muffled by something as Kurt giggled softly. "Now, let's go back to me making sure everyone knows we're together by school on Monday."

Ash stared at his ceiling, _'That's it, I give up. Kurt waltzed in three months ago and I've been crushing on Blaine for a year now. He's not worth it. I should hit up the mall and see if I can meet anyone there. There's a new record store that opened last month, maybe I'll meet someone there. Because this school is full of crazies that don't know what they're missing.'_

* * *

The End

(Then Ash went to the mall and met Chandler and they had adorable geeky hipster babies together)


End file.
